Mini Mushroom
.]] '''Mini Mushrooms' are items that make the player smaller than usual, which is the opposite effect of most other Mushrooms. It is used to fit through small pipes. Description The original version of the Mini Mushroom appeared to be a pink mushroom, with four white dots (three are visible to the player) and is equipped with a pacifier. This was later changed in ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series, where the mushroom head is blue, again with white spots. Appearances ''Mario Party 4 The Mini Mushroom first appeared in ''Mario Party 4. In this game, these are items that make characters smaller. With this they can fit through special pipes, although the player's Dice Block is limited to rolls between 1 and 5. Additionally, there is also an item named the Super Mini Mushroom. The item gives the player two dice blocks, which can get higher numbers than 10. ''Mario Pinball Land The Mini Mushroom reappears with the same look in ''Mario Pinball Land as a way of getting into small places, once again. They normally cost ten coins. ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series The item reappeared in New Super Mario Bros., they make Mario or Luigi very small (Mini Mario), thus weakening their gravitational pull and allowing them to jump even higher, and even letting them run on water. Mini Mario can also access certain hidden areas through small paths and pipes (too small for normal Mario to fit in), filled with Tiny Goombas. With this power-up, if the player is hit once they die. If Mini Mario defeats the bosses of World 2 and 5, Worlds 4 and 7 are unlocked, respectively. The Mini Mushroom takes on a new look, now looking just like a tiny normal Mushroom, except being the color blue. The Mini Mushroom reappears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2 with the same effects. Mini Mushrooms return in both New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U ''where the character can also walk up on walls. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games The item reappears in the Nintendo DS version of ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. It is found in Polastraits, Icepeak, and Blizland. The point of it is so that Mario can skate across ice without being too big and weigh too much. Otherwise, Mario would break the ice and fall through. Sonic cannot use this item; only Mario can. ''Mario Sports Mix The Mini Mushroom once again appears in ''Mario Sports Mix. This time, the item is not helpful and rather a bad item to be hit with. If a player uses it on the opponent, the opponent will be too small to carry nearly any ball, and won't be able to spike a volleyball. They also are unable to do defensive maneuvers in dodgeball, making it easier to hit them. de:Mini-Pilz es:Mini Champiñón fi:Mini Mushroom it:Mini Fungo nl:Mini Mushroom da:Mini Mushroom Category:Power-ups Category:Mushrooms Category:New Super Mario Bros. Items Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Items Category:Items in Mario Party 4 Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Items